Living with Ross'es
by ZevieIRueceIJatieI
Summary: what happens when Macey Herrera comes to live with Ross'es so Basically its The same just with a new character in it what happens when Luke and Macy get Closer sorry not good at summaries but They story is my very first published fanfiction hope you like it


Hey guys this is my first published story next chapter will be up soon and just to make everything clear these are the ages  
Emma: 15 Luke: 12 Macey: 12 Ravi:11 Zuri:10- NO POv  
it started out as a normal day at the Rosses household Christina and Morgan Ross just got home from a day of work and Bertrum was preparing dinner for all the Ross Kids untill Jessie walked into the living room with one of the house phones " theres someone on the phone for you named Macey Herrera " said Jessie Morgan and Christina Ross imediatley reconized the name of their friends child Macey the daughter of their friends from their school life David and Rebecca Herrera Morgan took Imediatley answering " Hello "

"hello my parents have been in a terrible acident and I need some place to stay and since your my Godfather " said the whimpering Macey on the other line you could tell she was sad about her parents mishap " why of course Macey I'll have someone pick you up Imediatley and you'll come live with us " said Morgan Ross "thank you mister ross "said Macey calmed down by now

" no problem macey I'll see you soon bye " Mogan before they both hung up he was glab Macey was coming she was a good kid but he was going to miss her parents they were both really close the he spoke to his wife Christina " honey you remeber Rebecca and David our old friends right "  
"why of course even Macey what are they up to " said christina looking pleased they had'nt spoken since macey's 5th birthday " well nothing actually they passed and maceys coming here soon" said Morgan looking down " oh when will she be here atleast shes okay " replied christina sadend " by tomorrow morning the earliest,.. Jessie will you call the kids in here please " said soon kids were all in the living room and noticed the look of sadness on their faces they were confused on what was abouut to go down " kids someone is going to come live with us because her parents are no longer with us "said they were both calmed down by now but still alittle sad " who exactly do we know her " said Emma with a curious face  
" not sure if you all remeber her but she is the daughter of the famous photographer Rebecca Herrera and her husband David Herrera her name is Macey Herrera n" said not all of the kids really remebered her except Emma at the time she was 8 to luke he didnt exactly remeber her but the name did sound familar to him

* * *

Macey's Pov  
today was the day But I'm not so sure it will be the same  
more they have kids too he told one of them was close to my age and I would'nt be the only girl their I was taking the Taxi to the hotel they lived at when I got their and walked in with my suitcase of clothes, I saw a guy in a uniform and a nametag that said Tony on it was standing at the front desk he was talking to this girl who look around the age 19-21 then she turned and saw me " oh Hi you must be Macey I'm Jessie I'm going to be your nanny I'll take you to meet everyone " Jessie said to me "oh Hi you work for "I said to Jessie "yep let me take that for " said taking my suitcase it was nothing to big for anyone to carry I was'nt really into cute clothes she really nice I think I may like it here hope the other kids are nice like this "thank you Jessie"I said to her as we walked into the elevator "no problm macey" she said back then seconds later the elevator doors opened to Reveal a really nice living room " wow the Elevator leads straight to the apartment cool" I said to her then we walked out of the elevator just as if on cue A giant lizard came into the room as a Boy who looked dark skined followed him cool they have a Razor tooth sharp lizard awesome can this get anybetter I went to pet it I know crazy but I love animals then the boy looked at me like I was crazy then I said " what I love Lizard,Insects,and Animals oh by the way I'm Macey "then I stood up to shake his hand then he said "nice to meet you I'm Ravi " he said with a small accent then all of the sudden a little girl with a tutu and a shirt over it with a jacket an Tights on came down the stairs then she noticed me and said " oh you must be Macey I'm Zuri " " nice to meet you Zuri "I said giving her a short handshake then this girl who looked around 14-16 came down the stairs

" Hi I'm Macey " I said to her "I'm Emma "she said back  
" Hey guys wheres luke " Jessie said to everyone  
Oh he must be the kid my Age then as If on Cue a boy who looked around my height with Black hair and Freckles wearing a casual Black T-shirt and Grey Skinny Jeans then he saw me and started to speak " why hello there I'm Luke " he said with a wink ..Oh brother  
" Hi I'm Macey " I said rolling my Eyes "Sorry about him hes just a little ...Luke " she said trying to think of the word for it I changed the subject "so Jessie where will I be staying " I turned to her and asked " well you will be staying in a room upstair right next door to Ravi's " she responded quickly " great lead the way" I said to her as I grabbed my suitcase then she took me to my room I walked in and it was beatiful the walls were white but bedspreads was checkered Red,Black,and dark red " I'll leave you to get settled " she said before walking out I think I was really going to like it here Zuri seemed really sweet ,Ravi was pretty cool he had a pet lizard , Jessie was very helpful ,Emma seemed to be a girly girl I was the exact opposite but She was still really nice , and Luke was cute I'll admit that to myself I think we could be really close friends if we wanted if he would'nt do what most people called it Flirt I checked the clock by the bed it said "1:21 pm"


End file.
